Pups and the Tent of 1000 Fears
Summary The annual Adventure Bay Fright Festival has come! And the pups decide to stop by before they begin their trick or treating! But when a new evil is stalking them, can the pups escape the Tent of 1000 Fears?! Find out in this spooky special! Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Van *The Hinako Triplets *Rio *Cali *Celyn *Olivia (First appearance) (Flashback) *Emily Shinjitsu (First appearance) (Flashback) *Kalvin Baliey *Billy the Puppet (First appearance) *Zoe Trent *Blythe Baxter Transcript (Title card with Monty, Raimundo's tent and a fuchsia top hat on it) Monty: Pups and the Tent of 1000 Fears! (The episode starts with the pups setting up for Halloween, with Van and Suzan working on their costumes) Van: Come on Suzan, we gotta work fast! Suzan: Are my Chinese bulbs in place?? Van: Yep, now we gotta hurry this could be my last trick or treat session....... I wanna make the most of it Suzan: You're forgetting, the second half of this episode is Trick or Treating! We are actually gonna visit some haunted houses at the Annual Adventure Bay Scare Fest! Van: Oh right...... Well either way we're making the most of tonight! Because this is my first Halloween with you guys! Suzan: Right! Now then, tell me.... Do these leggings make my butt too big? Van: Nope, you're good! Suzan: Phew! Good, cause my Chun Li costume is gonna kick some tail when we go trick or treating later! Hi-yah! (She does a roundhouse kick, but accidentally kicks Van) Oh my god, I am SO sorry V! Are you okay?? Van: Yeah, I'm fine! Just be more careful, I don't wanna spend my first Halloween in the hospital! Suzan: Phew! I didn't mean to do it... So what are you supposed to be?? Van: I'm dressed up as Markipiler, my favorite Let's Player. Suzan: Play what now?? Van: Let's plays. They are video walkthroughs of video games, and his are so funny Suzan: Huh, if you say so.... Logan: Alright Van, prepare to be amazed! (He comes out of the dressing room wearing a jester costume) Ta-da! Guess who I am?? Van: The Jester from Return to Oz? Logan: Wha- No!!! I'm Kefka Palazzo from Final Fantasy! Van: Oh.... Logan: Yeah... I just enjoy the spin offs, anyway... check out my brother's costume! Monty, come on out! Monty: No way....... I'm not comin' out Logan: Oh come on! Don't be so shy! Monty: Sigh... fine, if you say so... (He comes out dressed as Pinhead from Hellraiser) Van: (He giggles) Hey there, Pinhead! Monty: Who you callin' Pinhead?! Van: (He laughs) Oh the jokes i can make about this Logan: Alright, enough laughs, let's head to the Scare Fest! The pups are waiting for us! Monty: Yeah, ha ha.... This is why I didn't wanna wear this because "Mr. Comedy" over there is gonna make Pinhead jokes and puns about my costume all night! Van: Yeah lets go (Scene changer: Van's badge) (The pups arrive at the Annual Adventure Bay Scare Fest, and are amazed at what they see) Van: Wow! Logan: I know! It's so huge! Suzan: And filled with pretty big decorations! Cali: So which haunted house are we gonna visit first?? Van: Well they all are good, maybe Pinhead can point one out! Haha!! Logan: Ya know... maybe we can go to that one! (He points to Fazbear's Fright) Van: Sure! Monty: (He whispers) I'm gonna punch him if he makes one more pun! Logan: Alright, let's go! (Logan, Van, Monty and Suzan enter the haunted house) Van: Ladies first! (He holds the door for Suzan) Suzan: Oh, such a gentleman! Van: Ladies first is my motto Suzan: Well alright then! (She walks in) Monty: i thought your motto was "Bad puns are the best puns" Van: Can it, Pinhead Larry! Monty: Gr..... (He heads in) Logan: You just wait and see why a choice this one V... *He snickers* Monty: Oh... I got a bad feeling about this.... Logan: Oh please, what kind of feeling would it even be?? Monty: Animatronics? Logan: Oh come on now Monty! It's best you try and face your fears! I mean nothing's gonna pop up and scare you the moment you walk into a haunted house! Van: (He whispers in Logan's ear) Five Nights at Freddy's in a nutshell! Logan: I know right?? *He snickers* Let's see what's behind this corner... Van: I don't know... I wouldn't if I were you! Logan: Oh please, what's gonna happen some kind of- (Phantom Foxy jumpscares him) WHAT THE DUCK?!?!?! Sheesh! I almost got a heart attack! Van: (He laughs a bit) I love it when people react like that! Logan: Grah.... Please... let's just get outta here and go to the next one.... (Scene changer: Logan's badge) (The gang then visit the next house: Littlest Pet Shop... OF HORROR!) Logan: Ah.... this place! I thought of this place for the gang back in New York! Van: Meh... I don't know... this place is a bit cliche... Logan: What do you mean? Van: Well this is like a cross between LPS and Little Shop of Horrors! Logan: Not exactly.... You're gonna figure out what's pretty scary.... Van: Please, what can be so scary of this pl- (Blythe then jump scares them, dressed as a zombie) Van: WHOA!! (He falls back) Blythe: Hahahahaha! I got you so good! Van: Ha ha very funny! Monty: Where are your puns now HA! Van: oh i see how it is! Blythe: You guys enjoy my costume though?? It's good right?? Anyway, let's head inside! You're gonna enjoy this house! (The gang enter the house) Logan: So Bly, mind telling V why this house is gonna be scary?? Van: Yeah, mind doing that?? Blythe: Well this maze is very special because its made from stuff from the past! Logan: In this case, past dream sequences from Littlest Pet Shop! Blythe: Exactly! Logan: Anyway, you'll enjoy this a lot! (A monster cake jump scares them) Van: Oh god! (He jumps back) Logan: That ones from Bakers and Fakers! It was apart of Vinnie's sequence. Van: I remember that! Hey I wonder where Zoe is???? Cali: Not really sure... You don't think she is upstaging me a lot do you?? Blythe: Oh she is preparing something for you... Van: Okay??? I don't know if i should be excited or nervous... Cali: Guys?? I asked if she was upsta- (The octopus monster jump scares them) Cali: YIPES!!!!! (She claws at the monster) Zoe: (Inside the suit of the monster) Ow!! That hurt!! (She takes off the head of the costume) You ruined my scare for Van! Van: (He giggles) It's okay Zoe that was pretty good! Cali: Gra!! You scared the living dead off of me! And speaking of which.... (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (The gang then enter the Living Dead Mortuary) Cali: This is the maze I want to go through! Van: Okay??? Cali: Man, I just LOVE George A. Romero's Dead Franchise! It's one of the most greatest franchises of all time! Van: Well, I'll take your word for it! Cali: And anyone who says that there is a franchise that is better than it, I claw their eyes out! Van: Well, I guess..... Cali: Oh.... I'm so excited.... SO EXCITED!! Van: (He whispers) Wow, she loves this as much as i love Buddyfight! Zoe: I know! One time when I tried to change the channel, she acted like Vinnie did when he watches his show! Van: Wow... Zoe: Of course, it was only during a marathon of the Dead Franchise! John Blair: They're coming to get you Barbara! Cali: Eee!!!! It's John Blair! Say cheese Blair! (She does a selfie with him, then walks off) Van: Wow.... Just wow.... Zoe: Yep, like I said, obsessed with the Living Dead! Cali: You got a problem with that, Diva?! Van: Guys, please don't fight.... Cali: Butt outta dis, V! Zoe: (growls) Don't you DARE talk to my partner like that! Cali: Oh please! The only partner that you would be good in is a wrestling partnership with that dog you like! What was his name again... Oh yeah... Digby!! Zoe: Leave him... OUT OF THIS!!!! (She pins Cali to the ground, then growls at her) Cali: Oh-ho, trying to pin me down huh? Was that the first thing Digby taught you?! Zoe: SHUT UP!!!! (She slaps her) Cali: Oh, you dare slap me?! I slap back harder you- Archive Voice: When there is no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth! Cali: *Fangirl gasp* That noise! I gotta get that for my ringtone text alert!! (She zooms to the sounds' source) Zoe: Like I said... obsessed with the Living Dead! If you think that's bad... (Scene changer: Zoe's badge) (The gang then appear near the house: Final Destination: Death's Toll) Cali: No. Freaking. Way! They made a Final Destination inspired maze?! Van: Hey, I like those movies! Cali: Like?! Try erasing that word and replace it with... Oh I don't know..... Maybe... LOVE!!! The Premonition Death Scenes, the ironic deaths! I gotta tell ya, when I saw the tanning bed scene, I avoided the Tanning Salon fo' a week! Van: Yeah, well me and Zoe will meet you in... I gotta talk with her... (He pulls her aside) Zoe: What is it?? Van: Listen, DON'T fight like that again!! We MUST keep this night PERFECT, at any cost! Zoe: Sorry Van... I just tend to fly off the handle when near other divas! Remember Madame Pom?? Van: Yeah... I do, now come on! Cali's waiting for us! (They enter, as they do, Madame Pom and Juan Jorge Jose appear from the shadows) Juan: (Into an intercom) We have found him Senor Bailey, do you want us to capture him as soon as possible?? Bailey: Yes, but he must be weakened. Now cause some conflict between them! Juan: Si. Let us move Madame.... Madame Pom: Right behind you.... (Scene changer: Cali;s badge) (The gang then start to explore the maze, which is filled with fan favorite death scenes from the films) Van: Wow, it's like we're in the movie! Cali: I know.... It's like we've entered the master scheme of Death's massive massacres! (Todd Ingram's body then falls from the ceiling, hanging on his shower noose) Van: Well that caught me off guard! Cali: Please! It's only a mannequin that was hanged by a normal piece of rope! Van: I know... But I almost walked into the body of the first dead character! Cali: Yeah well... OH GOD!! BLECK!!! (She backs away a bit as she witnesses' Evan Lewis' death) Well, his eyes didn't have it! Van: Yuck is right.... Cali: He should have just waited till the flames of his apartment went out! Van: Makes better sense really... Cali: I mean someone wins the lotter- Yipes! (She hides behind Van) Van: Cali? What's wrong?! Cali: L-L-Look!!! (She points to Ashley and Ashlyn's death) It's the scene I was telling you about... The one that makes me scared of getting in the tanning beds!! Van: There there Cali.... It's okay! Everything is all right... (He pets her a bit) Cali: Thanks... Because that scene alone scares me!! Zoe: Oh please! You call that scary?! (Scene changer: Zoe's badge) (The gang then arrive at Texas Chainsaw: Leather-Face's Slaughterhouse) Zoe: This my friend is a lot scarier then some people getting off by objects! Cali: They are Death's Invisible Forces!! Van: Texas Chainsaw huh?? That's a classic.... Zoe: Yep! Believe me, I watched it once and had a bit of a few nightmares for weeks! Had to face Leather-Face my self really! Van: I feel ya, had to do that with Slenderman... Zoe: Really? Well, let's just head inside... Better back down here Cali, this one will be for the professionals! Cali: Pfft.... Professionals, Smehessiobnals.... I can handle this with one paw behind my back! Van: Wow, and I thought Me and Monty were having a bad fight Monty: You will not scare me, this scare war has just begun! Cali: Let's just head inside!! (They do so) Zoe: See, this whole place is home to a family of cannibals, and their son... Leather-Face! Van: Who's he?? Zoe: He's inspired off of a real life serial killer! Cali: Puh-Lease! That guy is just a man who wears a mask, big whoop! Zoe: Well, his mask is actually made up of his victim's remains! Van: Wow, that's disturbing.... Cali: Still, it's just a mask, how bad can i- (Leather-Face then jump scares them) Cali: AH!!!!! MOMMY!!!!! (She runs out of the maze) Van: (He laughs out loud) That bad, apparently! Zoe: Huh... Maybe she doesn't like chainsaws.... Maybe you oughta go and get her... Van: Well, okay... (Scene changer: Van's Badge) (Van then finds Cali, in which she is crying near a corner of the maze) Cali: (She starts to cry while looking at a picture of an older Persian) Mommy... please come back..... Van: Something wrong Cali?? Cali: (She sniffles a bit) No! Now go away! Van: No way! Just tell me what's wrong! Cali: It's just that... *Sniff* My mom died by chainsaw... Back in New York..... (Cali then flashbacks to when her mother was murdered) Street Fight Referee: Our next battle is of two heavyweights in the world of Street Fighting, Olivia Lemieux V.S. Emily Shinjitsu! Younger Cali: Good luck mommy! Olivia: Thanks sweetie! Younger Cali: Go show them who's boss! Olivia: I always do! (Emi and Olivia step into the middle of the ring) Emi: *Scoff* You are my opponent?? Olivia: Yeah, you gotta problem with that?! Emi: No... But once I beat you, they will know I have completed my mission. Olivia: I will have you know that I am the champion of these streets! And you are going down! Emi: We shall see... (The two cats shake paws and head into their corners, waiting for the bell to ding) Olivia: Let's get it on! Younger Cali: Okay mom, you may need to be a bit careful, this girl is a tough one! I heard she almost killed someone back in her hometown, which is in Mother Russia! Olivia: Don't worry sweetie, I'll make short work of her! Younger Cali: Okay.. (The bell dings, and the two ladies come out of the corner and start the show!) Emi: I shall end you for goods! (She does a roundhouse kick) Olivia: Not today! (She dodges and then does a Hay-maker) Emi: (The Hay-maker leaves a hole in her stomach, that reforms her belly in a heartbeat) That had tickled.... Olivia: Wait... how is that even possible?! Emi: My turn.... (She tackles her and pins her to the ground with ease) I hear you laugh a lot when you win, da?? Olivia: Shut it!!! (She punches her for in the jaw, only to have it blocked by Emi's Tongue) Emi: Blech! (She uses her tongue to wrap it around the fist, and her other arm turns into a chainsaw) Well who is laughing now?! GRAH!!!!! (She starts to attack Olivia with it) Younger Cali: Mommy!! (Olivia then screams at what is happening to her) Emi: No screams please!! It is a waste.... OF GOOD SUFFERING!!! (She Godzilla Roars and then transforms into a dragon like creature, but we can only see it's shadow for now) NO ESCAPES.... FROM DEATH!!!!!! (Her eyes turn into Dragons, which attack other fighters in the streets and causes the arena to crumble) (After the smoke clears, Emily was gone and the arena is a mess) Younger Cali: Ow.... Man that was nuts.... *Gasp* Mom! (She rushes towards Olivia) Are you okay mommy?! Olivia: C-Cali...... Is t-that you?? I don't think I'm going to make it... Just remember... The future can always be fought.... Even when fears strikes.... (She then breathes her final breath and dies) Younger Cali: (She screams towards the sky) Gr...... YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS; SHINJITSU!!!!!!! (The flashback ends) Cali: Ever since that day... My mom's last words stuck with me, through thin and thick.... Even in the stronger problems... That why I never back down... It's only to make my mom proud... Van: oh, Cali....... I-I never knew! Listen, I know what its like to lose someone...... I lost every family I ever had! You're one strong kitty...... You have a strong will.... Cali: Yeah, but not by chainsaw though.... And thanks.... I just wanna get this all done so we can Trick or Treat... How many houses are their left?? Van: Last I checked, five.... Cali: Good, then let's get this done and... (A circus ball then bounces near her) Huh?? What's this thing doing here?? (She picks up a note that was on the ball and reads it) Who's laughing now?? What's that supposed to mean?? (The circus ball then sends out sleeping gas) Cali: Oh drats! Sleeping... Gas... (She instantly falls asleep) Van: Cali! (A metal hook then grabs both of them, and snatches them out of the sky) (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (Zoe, Logan, Suzan and Monty exit out of the Godzilla maze) Logan: Man, that maze was awesome! Suzan: I still fell bad for Tokyo though... Zoe: Oh come on, it's all special ef- Hey where are Van and Cali anyway?? Monty: Beats me... Zoe: Yes, well... I'm still a bit worried... I better go and find them.... (Scene changer: Zoe's badge) (Van and Cali wake up in a mysterious room) Cali: Ow... W-What happened?? Hello?! Anybody?! Can someone hear me! Van: I can hear you Cali... But here are we!? Cali: I-I don't know! All I remember is this ball and... (A TV then flips on to reveal Billy the Puppet) Cali: Gah! Freaky Puppet!! Billy: Hello Cali and Van...... Do you want to play a game? You don't have much of a choice.... Cali: Oh dear, I heard of what he does to his victims! He often tells them what situation they are in, and give them a hint on how to get out alive! Van: Like in the Saw Franchise?? Cali: Yeah, seems like it! Oh man... What's it's gonna be for us!? Billy: If you want to know what I am going to do, let's see how much you like toast! Cali: What's that supposed to mean?! Billy: Simply put, if you don't escape, those tanning bed bulbs will turn on and you will be toast! Cali: This is the part where he tells us how we can escape! Billy: You must cut the chains and find the key. To do so, you must first cut free with the laser cutter, which is a few feet near you... But in order to find the key..... Well lets just say you will have to check the toxic barrels.... Cali: Oh come on! Toxic barrels!? Really?! Van: Well, that seems a bit cliche... Billy: Before you say that it is a bit cliche, I reply with this... You're the real cliche... Cali: Oh! You just got burned by a puppet!! Haha... Ha... Yeah we should just get the key..... Billy: Adieu.... (The TV's screen goes static and is replaced with a countdown for 5 min) Cali: Okay, we better hurry, we only got five minutes!! Van: Okay, let's do this! (He gets the laser cutter and cuts Cali free) Okay now cut me free! Cali: Alright, here I go! (She uses it) Come on... Come on.... (She cuts loose) We're free! Van: Now we gotta find the key! Cali: Alright, you search the left barrels, I'll search the right! (She looks in a barrel to find spaghetti in it) Spaghetti?! Gah!! It's not in this one! How you doing, Van?! Van: I think I found it! (He opens one and its full of hay) What the hey is with the hay?! Cali: Who cares?! Just find the key before I end up roasted!! Van: Don't you mean we?? Cali: Not everything is about you! This coat is very rare!! Silver Persians are endangered!! (She opens another barrel) Squid Jerky, serious?! Who even puts this stuff in here?! Grah!! Any luck!? Van: No, not anything! Cali: Ah man.... What would mom do?! I know! She would find a new way.... Van, try stacking up the barrels in a pyramid! I got an idea!! Van: Um... Okay.... (He does so) Cali: Now watch and learn, this move is one of my mom's favorite.... Silver. Fur. SPINDASH!!! (She spin dashes into the barrels, which cause them to go flying, and the key falls into her paws) St-Rike! Van: That was awesome Cali! Cali: Thanks! Just like my mom taught me! Now let's get outta here! (She puts the key in and unlocks the door) Van: Okay, let's get outta here!!! (The lights then go off as they leave the room, making them escape the light from the room in slow mo) Cali: Ha! Looks like Ole Romer was wrong, you CAN outrun the speed of light! Van: Yeah, And... I'm just gonna say this but, I-I've never felt so..... Alive!! All that adrenaline! I need more! Cali: Well, sometimes less is more! A lot more! Now let's escape! (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (Kalvin is looking at the monitors of the maze) Kalvin: Dawoh.... I thought you said that room would roast them! It didn't... (He starts to cry a bit) Billy: Mr. Bailey, do not worry, for there is much more that our victims will have in the Tent of 1000 Fears.... Kalvin: Then step away from the Trap Controller 9000!!! I bought it with MY money, so I get to test it out! (He hits a few buttons that activate a few traps) Fire Pit, Piranha Pit, Acid Wasp Tornado!!! Hahaha!! Possibilities are endless!! Eat your heart out, Scribblenaunts!! (Scene changer: Kalvin's Top Hat) (Van and Cali are walking down a corridor) Cali: I wonder why this place is called the Tent of 1000 Fears.... Huh?? What is that thing? (She points to a Light Blue Will O Wisp) Van: It looks like a Will O' Wisp.. Cali: I... Don't really know.... It feels like it's... Calling out to me..... Like it senses that I am here.... (The Will O' Wisp then notices Cali, and spins around her) Cali: Huh... Looks like it wants to make me it's friend.... Van: Well, be careful.... Cali: Oh please, I'm sure these things are friendly! (The Will O' Wisp then enters into Cali, and it gives her the power of telekinetic abilities) Cali: Whoa... What happened?! Why is my mind acting like it's on fire!? And... Why do... I sense someone... In trouble! (She closes her eyes and see that Raimundo is somewhere in the tent) Raimundo is in trouble! We have to find him and get outta here! Van: But how would you know, it could be a trap! Cali: I-I don't know really! I-It just came to me, like it was something I had known! Van: I think it might be that Will O' Wisp... Cali: It's like it was left by s-someone... But I don't know who.... (She sees a tape recorder) Huh?? What's this?? Van: What's what?? Cali: It's a tape recorder.... (She picks up the note that is attached to it) Play this, please... Okay... (She plays the Tape Recorder) (The Digital Tape Recorder loads up and the person on the screen is....... Cali's mom, Olivia) Cali: *Gasp* Mom?! Van: That's your mom?! Olivia: If you are watching this, then that means that you have found one of my Power Hero Wisp, Cali this is one of my special powers. If you find all 40 of them, you will see me again. Cali: Wait... See me again... But that means that... My mom is... Alive!! Van: That's good! I'll help you find those Power Hero Wisps! Cali: Thanks V, but for now we gotta find Raimundo! Come on! (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (Zoe then enters the Tent of 1000 Fears) Zoe: Van?! Are you in here!? Logan: Okay, he wasn't in the all of the other mazes, so she should be in this one! Ryder: Alright pups, this is the last maze in the scare fest... If Van and Cali aren't in here, then it's too late... Rio, you go with Zoe and the Hinakos and search the place. Rio: Double O Rio on the Go! Zoe: Wonder why they call this place the Tent of 1000 Fears?? Rio: I think we're about to find out! (Scene changer: Rio's badge) (Cali and Van find where Raimundo is) Cali: The vision I got said that he is here! (She opens the door) Van: Alright, I'm bracing my self for anything! (Van and Cali enter the room) Cali: Raimundo, we've come to rescue you! Raimundo: Aw, thank you so much, but can you forgive me for all I have done? Cali: What do you mean all that you have done? What happened?? Raimundo: I-I set Billy the Puppet free, to complete my haunted house Cali: And? Raimundo: And it caused the Fearsome Foursome to have try and kill you! You must free me! Cali: So you need our help with what ever trap you're caught in?? Zoe: (Off Screen) Van?! Where are you?! Come out come out where ever you are!! Van: Is that you Zoe?! Zoe: There you guys are! We were looking all over for you, and... Who is the ringleader?? Ryder: Raimundo?! What are you doing here?! Van: He was locked in here by Billy the Puppet. Raimundo: Sigh... It is true... Ryder: You need any help in... Um, what are you in exactly?? Raimundo: It is a guillotine that would cut off my mustache and lose the honor of a ringleader! Van: Than don't worry, we will get you out of it! Cali: Now where's the key?! Logan: Forget keys, I have the perfect member to bust you outta your barbershop of horrors! (He pulls out his Cat Computer and presses Vinyl Scratch's symbol) DJ Pon-3, we need you! Pon-3: Yo Lo', sup! Logan: We need you to use your secret weapon to bust Raimundo out of his trap! And you know what I'm talkin' about right? Pon-3: Yo' can count on me! Time to slam this jam! Logan: Now then, maybe we can try and figure out if the area is save! Rio, you scout ahead! Rio: Double O Rio, on the go! Logan: Alrighty then Rai, now you aren't inquired our anything are you?? Raimundo: N-Not where I can think of..... Logan: Well, Cali can still check it out for ya! (The PA system kicks on) Kalvin: Is this thing on?? Billy: Sigh... Yes, Idiot! Kalvin: Don't yell at me, you're a meanie... (He starts to blubber a bit) I was gonna say something... Oh yeah... HOLD STILL SO I CAN EAT YOU!!!!! Van: Wait, what?! Kalvin: GRAH!!! Crow guards.... RUFFLE THEIR FEATHERS!!!! Van: Not today... Not never!! (Crow soldiers then arrive) Crow Soldier: There they are! Logan: Oh man... here they come!! Pon-3, where are you?! Pon-3: (Through intercom) You know me.... (Smoke appears everywhere in the room and techno music starts) Pon-3: I love to make an entrance... Logan: Gah... Vinyl... Pon-3: Okay crows, who's ready for the jam!? (She plays a loud techno music track sending sonic waves at the Crows) Crow guard: GRAH!!! IT BURNS US!!! (The song then gets loud and blasts the crows away) Logan: See what i mean?? She blasted them away! Van: Wow... And I thought I was a good DJ! Logan: Hey, if you try and beat her in a DJ-Off, heh... Watch out... Van: I'll keep that in mind.... Cali: *Gasp* That's it! I'll use my telekinesis to break Raimundo free! If I just concentrate really hard.... (She uses her powers to break Raimundo free) It worked! Van: I didn't really know you had that, but nice job! Cali: It must have been a power given to me by those power wisps! Van: Wow... I didn't know that! Pon-3: Whoa whoa, whoa! Hold the phone... What you talkin' about Cali?! Cali: Wisps that my mother left me! They give me special powers! Clearly I must have been given... (She opens her super hero journal) The Telekinesis of Tina Temptress! Pon-3: What in the who now?! Cali: Seems as though she was a partner to my mom in her.... *Gasp* No. Way... My mom... She's.... Van: She's what? Cali: A superhero.... (She shows Van the picture of Catana Blade, aka Olivia) Van: No.... Way! Cali: She must want me to continue her legacy.... We gotta get outta here before more guards show up! (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (The PAW Patrol and Raimundo rush out of the maze) Cali: Come on! The exit is just this way!! Van: You sure we can make it?? Cali: Yeah, we'll make it! Van: Then I'll race ya! (He runs faster then Cali) Cali: I'm gonna be faster then you! (She notices another Power Wisp) Another Superhero Wisp! This will get me fast! (She pounces on it, and it grants her super speed) WHOO!!!!! I AM FAST!!! (She speeds out with super speed) Van: Well played Cali... Cali: HAHAHA!!! I am gonna like these new powers! (Cali then speeds out of the tent, but not before smashing into the screen) Cali: Okay, I may need a little help on this.... (The episode then fades tho black) Trivia *The Annual Adventure Bay Scare Fest is a parody of Hollywood Horror Nights at Universal Studios. *This is Emily Shinjitsu's first appearance. *This makes the debut of the Superhero Wisps *There are 10 different haunted houses in the Scare Fest: The Tent of 1000 Fears, Ghost Ship, Fazbear's Fright, Littlest Pet Shop... OF HORROR!, Return of the Killer Klowns, Final Destination: Death's Toll, Godzilla, Monster House, Texas Chainsaw: Leather-Face's Slaughterhouse and The Living Dead Mortuary *Cali earns two super powers: Telekinesis and Super Speed. And the heroes that left the first 2 powers were Tina Temptress and Speedy Soaker Category:Season 2 Category:Halloween Episodes